Fortunate Similarities
by TehShizzle
Summary: Returning to the Battle Pike, Pike Queen Lucy stumbles upon someone who is much like herself, but appears to be quite the self-centered individual. Will they get along in the end? Rated M ONLY for strong language.


_Before I venture into this fic, I believe a severe apology is in order._

_Over the past couple years I have made some fics here and there, but they no longer exist in my profile. When they were around, however, I only wrote two to three chapters per fic and shortly abandoned them afterwards due to losing any potential interest in writing them. If I ever write a multi-chapter fic again, I can assure you I will finish it no matter what it takes._

_...  
_

_This fic sterns from an idea that was lingering in my head for a while. Last summer, I had started watching _One Piece, _the Amazon Lily arc to be specific, and noted that Boa Hancock was very similar in appearance and somewhat similar in personality to Pike Queen Lucy. They're both extremely tall, have extremely long black hair, have an interest in snakes, and are even members of highly-ranked organizations in their respective worlds, with Hancock being the Pirate Empress of Amazon Lily and one of the seven __Shichibukai, and with Lucy being the Pike Queen of the Battle Pike and one of the seven Frontier Brains at the Hoenn Battle Frontier._

_Originally, I searched for_ Pokémon _and _One Piece_ crossovers on the site to see if anyone had already written a fic with the two, and was surprised to find that not a single fic about them had been written, so I figured, "Hey, why don't I do this? It would definitely be a first." _

_Moving on, I must make some notes about this fic before any questions can be asked:_

_1. This fic takes place before the Amazon Lily arc, and prior to that, everyone person Hancock has come in contact with has fallen for her beauty._

_2. Unlike the human characters in the _One Piece _world, the human characters in the _Pokémon _world do not have official heights, so for this fic, I've taken the liberty of making Lucy the same height as Hancock, which is 6'3¼". I believe that's fairly appropriate for someone of her stature._

_3. The Pike Queen Lucy in this fic is a mix of the game and manga-verse Pike Queen Lucy. The anime-verse Pike Queen Lucy is not canon to me for reasons I do not wish to explain._

_4. This fic is only rated M for strong language and nothing more. You'll know it when you see it._

_5. I do not own the _One Piece _franchise or the _Pokémon _franchise. _One Piece _is owned by __Eiichirō Oda__ as far as I know, and the _Pokémon _franchise is collectively owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures, Inc._

_Please enjoy this fic, and please be sure to leave reviews regardless of whether they are positive or negative._

_Whoops, I forgot one more thing: while writing, I unintentionally managed to sneak in the title of a series of books that had a movie adaption in 2004. See if you can spot it. ;)_

_...  
_

Pike Queen Lucy impatiently tapped a high heel against the firm, nailed wood as she waited for the S.S. Tidal's arrival at the pier of Slateport City. Normally, if she wanted to travel across the sea she'd use her Milotic or Gyarados as her method of transportation, but she had just fought a five-on-five Pokémon battle with a random fanboy that turned out to be much more challenging than she had originally anticipated; in the end, however, she'd reigned victorious, but the battle had taken a severe toll on her Pokémon and they were on the brink of passing out. She had tried to heal them at the Pokémon Center, but a strange power outage that had occurred before she had arrived in the city caused its healing machine to malfunction, and it simply couldn't do its task. Eventually, a skilled technician had arrived on the scene and successfully restored the healing machine to normal, but by the time she returned to the Pokémon Center, it had been full of waiting patients, and she could only stand in the massive line for fifteen minutes before storming out to find that she had waited far too long, as the ferry had left without her.

Currently, Lucy had waited almost an hour for it to return, and a thunderstorm was about to strike the city. Being famously known by many as the one who "braved storms and trampled flowers" to get where she was today, the thunderstorm would be a pushover, but her patience was running on thin ice, and it was only a matter of time before she would completely lose it and likely unleash her frustrations on an innocent bystander. In normal situations, the Pike Queen had a normal patience for just about anything thanks to her cool, calm and collected demeanor, but rare exceptions occasionally revealed their ugly heads, and this was one of them. If a frequently-shown challenger of her Battle Pike who was familiar with her normal personality were to witness her behaving like this, they'd probably think she's losing her luster, which would indefinitely cause word about this to spread across the entire Hoenn region like a hurricane, indefinitely placing her reputation in serious jeopardy. Fortunately for her, no one was in her current vicinity other than the massive line at the Pokémon Center, which was expanding to preposterous proportions. Erasing that vision from her mind, she calmed herself down, realizing that becoming aggravated and violent over such common nonsense would be ridiculously idiotic, and the S.S. Tidal finally arrived. Upon anchoring at the pier, the boat's captain, Mr. Briney, stepped outside, and upon seeing her, promptly accepted her presence and welcomed her aboard. Despite her occasionally cold attitude, he always enjoyed having her presence on board.

Upon entering the ship, the old wiser checked the doors of each room, and being fully aware of the Pike Queen's preference to be alone, tried to find an unoccupied room, but there was no such luck.

"I am sorry to tell you this, Miss Lucy, but we do not have any unoccupied rooms," he stated, looking down at the rugged floor ashamed. "Every room has at least one person inside as it is."

"I understand, Mr. Briney," she replied, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder, "you tried your best."

He looked up as a small smile grew across his aged lips. "However," he chimed, "we do have a room for someone you might find interesting."

She cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Interesting?" She repeated.

"Oh yes," he replied, leading her to the room's door, "I guess you could say she's just like you, only a little more… different in appearance."

"Well, I certainly hope she's not one who will waste my time, because I've already suffered from a series of unfortunate events, and I certainly don't want any more."

He nodded and lightly knocked on the room's door enough for the occupant to hear. "Ms. Hancock, I have someone here to join you," he said.

"It's not a young man, is it?" A muffled voice responded from inside. "I can't tell you how many of those I've run into today."

_She sounds just like me,_ Lucy noted in her mind, _but why would she be worried about having a young man in her presence and simply refer to them as if they were items? Is she sexist?_

"No, no; in fact, this person is not a man at all. Actually, I could say she's very similar to you."

"Well, let her in. Hopefully she won't _completely _waste my time."

_She evens acts like me, _she noted once more.

"As you wish." He gestured toward Lucy. "Trust me, you'll like her," he chuckled, leaving her sight and returning to his quarters.

The Pike Queen casually opened the door to the room and noticed the occupant as she closed the door upon stepping inside, sitting on the lower bunk bed. Upon seeing her new occupant, she stood up and approached her.

Lucy studied the woman's appearance. She stood at the exact same height as her, bore extremely long black hair, except that unlike hers, her hair didn't have the red streaks that hers did and it only came down to her rear. She appeared to model herself after snakes just like her, except that she wore a revealing dress that exposed her unnaturally large breasts and unusually long legs. She also had cold, blue eyes, but for some reason, she also had an unusually large forehead. Her occupant, on the other hand, studied her appearance as well. She stood at the exact same height as her, bore knee-length black hair just like herself except that hers bore red streaks on the front sides and was longer, coming down to her knees, and modeled her clothing after snakes just like herself, except that her clothing was not as revealing as her own, and she had a much more realistic figure than herself, sporting naturally-sized breasts and naturally long legs for someone of her physical stature. Plus, she had hot, blood-red eyes.

"I see you model yourself after snakes," the Pike Queen's occupant duly noted.

"I could say the same for you," she replied, equally as dull.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed as they stared each other in the eye. The occupant lowered her eyebrows in annoyance at the Pike Queen.

"Why?" She asked in blatant annoyance.

"Why what?" She asked back.

"Why aren't you entranced by my beauty?" She questioned, slightly raising her voice in irritation.

Rather than lower her eyebrows, Lucy scrunched up her eyes at the strange question. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Every person, man and woman, who's ever done so much as see me, have fallen to their knees to my beauty and you have not. Why is that?"

Lucy raised a gloved index finger to make a moot point. "Let me get this straight: anyone who you come in contact with, regardless of gender and whether they see you or what, immediately goes gaga for you?" She stopped as the woman gave a curt nod. "What sense does that make? People just suddenly _fall_ for your looks and they can't resist it? I don't see how that works, because I'm certainly not falling on my knees for your looks."

"Hmph. I don't find how a commoner like yourself can just question me like this," she pouted, turning her back to the woman in disrespect.

The Pike Queen crossed her arms. Clearly this woman had no idea who she was talking to. "Well, _sorry_ if this _commoner _acts a bit differently than you had expected, _Your Majesty_." She mocked in a venomous tone, angrily glaring as if she had eyes on the back of her head. "Just who in the fuck do you think you are to label me as a fucking commoner? You have no right to address me as such, seeing as you don't even know who the hell I really am, so I'd-"

Her occupant turned around and glared back, interrupting her. "Say one more word and I'll turn you to stone, you conceited, stuck-up-"

"Conceited? Stuck-up? Oh, and you were about to say 'bitch', weren't you? Just shut the fuck up. If anyone's a conceited, stuck-up bitch here, it's you, not to mention a hypocrite. All I'm doing is speaking my mind about you and your 'beauty', and you're acting as if we live in a dictatorship and I can't question anything you do or say. You don't know a goddamn thing about me except for the fact that I have a thing for snakes and serpents, so you have no right to call me a conceited, stuck-up bitch, and even if you did know about me and called me such, I wouldn't flip my shit on you for doing so, because unlike you, I can accept differing opinions about myself. If someone thinks I'm the vilest woman in existence, that's jim-fucking-dandy, because I couldn't care less. If someone thinks I'm the sweetest woman they've ever met, woopie-fucking-do. If it weren't for the fact that you also seem to have a thing for snakes and serpents, I would have left this room as soon as you asked me why I wasn't 'entranced by your beauty'."

It wasn't so much as the Pike Queen's rant that hurt her, than it was the two words she appropriately chose to end it with.

"Fuck you."

Tears formed in her occupant's eyes as she suddenly struggled to stand. Little did she know that her occupant, despite appearing as an arrogant, self-centered beauty queen, was not known for her light feelings, which could be easily broken if enough negative words were strewn against her, and those two magic words had done just that.

She looked down at the trembling woman, who planted her face in her palms. She could briefly hear crying. Apparently she had gone too far, even to someone who boasted herself to be some beautiful, flawless queen.

Lucy, out of remorse, grabbed her hand and pulled her up, embracing her in a hug. Her occupant immediately ceased crying and returned the hug, but was confused.

"Why?" She asked again, her sniffled voice muffled as her head was buried in Lucy's left shoulder.

"Why what?" She asked back again. _Here we go again…_

"Why are you hugging me?" She questioned, revealing her face. "You just called me out for my faults and now you're hugging me. Why is this?"

Lucy raised her head in shock. "Wait a minute: did you just acknowledge that you have faults?"

She nodded and ended the hug. "Yes. Your rant has taught me the error of my ways. Please accept my apology for any hurtful words I used against you."

Lucy smiled and patted her on the back. She normally wasn't one to accept apologies, but this one sounded sincere. "I accept your apology. Actually, I think I should apologize too." They sat on the lower bunk bed together.

"Why do you have to apologize?" She asked while wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Actually, I do. I haven't exactly had the best day today, and I unleashed my built-up frustrations on you."

The other woman titled her head in curiosity. "What happened?"

Lucy briefly recalled the story of winning her five-on-five Pokémon battle, being unsuccessful at getting her team healed, and waiting nearly an hour for the ferry.

She nodded once more. "I see. Say, what is a Pokémon?"

"A Pokémon is a creature that inhabitants our land. There are several different species that exist." She paused. "That's an unusual question around here; only tourists ask it. Aren't you from here?"

"No, I'm from somewhere far away. I just came here to escape from the dullness of Amazon Lily. Nothing eventful has occurred over there as of late, and I wanted to enjoy myself for a little while."

Lucy's eyes widened at her response. _Ms. Hancock? Not having a fondness for men and referring to them as mere items? People entranced by her beauty? Amazon Lily? I thought she looked familiar..._

Previously staring at the wall while sitting on the lower bunk, she looked at the woman's face once more.

"Say, would you happen to be Pirate Empress Boa Hancock?" She piped.

Hancock gasped and her head turned to Lucy, as she was also staring at the wall. "Yes. How do you know who I am?" She asked.

"Oh, I've heard how you're the leader of Amazon Lily, an island entirely inhabited by women. I've also heard that you're a Shichibukai and I've been told about your accomplishments, and I must say, I like what I'm told."

Neither of them noticed this, but Hancock's cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson. "Really? And who might you be, by any chance?"

"I'm Pike Queen Lucy. I'm the Frontier Brain, Pike Queen and law-keeper of the Battle Pike at Hoenn's Battle Frontier."

Now Hancock's eyes widened. "I've heard about you, too. I heard how you've 'braved storms and trampled flowers' to get to where you are today, and I must say, I'm very impressed with how far you've gotten."

Lucy's cheeks turned a shade of crimson at her remarks, but again, neither of them noticed this as she changed the subject. "Why did you come here to the Hoenn region?"

"While searching for a place to stay at for a while, I came across this region, and noted how it's surrounded by large bodies of water, and I figured it would remind me of Amazon Lily. However, I had also hoped that no one would recognize me here, but unfortunately, my cover was blown as soon as I arrived here. So far, everyone I've seen, human and Pokémon, have all recognized me," she explained, "and as a result, I'm actually afraid to step off this boat without everyone in sight automatically yelling my name and sprinting towards me with heart-shaped eyes." She sighed and looked back down. "On Amazon Lily, I'm perfectly accustomed to it, seeing as I know everyone there, but here… it doesn't feel the same, since everyone knows me, yet I don't know them."

The Pike Queen placed a gloved hand on her shoulder for support. "I know exactly how you feel. Everywhere I go, people always recognize me as 'the hottest Frontier Brain' and sometimes 'the sexiest woman they've ever seen'. Hell, some people venture through my Battle Pike challenge _just to gawk at me_ whenever they reach the end and battle me. The one thing that annoys me the most about this is that they never acknowledge my battle skills and just start drooling like dogs over me. It's like I'm nothing but eye candy to them, and it seems that will never change," she paused, "but I just learn to accept it, for that's all I can do. As a matter of fact, how would you like to come with me to my Battle Pike?"

Hancock's head popped up again. "Really? You'll do that for me?" She asked, smiling. Lucy simply nodded. "But what about anyone who might look at me?"

She dismissed a wave. "You have nothing to worry about. My Battle Pike is closed for the day, so there won't be anyone there to gawk over you." She smirked. "In fact, I might just have the perfect set of clothes for you that will make you completely unrecognizable…"

...

Once the two femme fatales arrived at the Battle Pike, Lucy led Hancock to her throne room and, more specifically, her wardrobe closet. The Pike Queen gestured for the Pirate Empress to take one of the outfits out of the closet.

"Are you sure they won't recognize me?" She hesitantly asked.

"Absolutely," she replied. "In fact, you might be able to say that they'll find you to be someone… a little _different _in appearance..." She smirked.

...

Two weeks later, Hancock had returned to Amazon Lily, where her reception was well-received as expected, for she had been dearly missed despite only being gone for two weeks.

Upon stepping out of the carriage on her ship, no one had noticed she had looked a bit different today, and treated her as they normally did.

"How was your vacation?" One of her guards asked, who had expected her to say nothing about it.

Unexpectedly, she had some choice words for it. "I can't say much about it, though I will say this; in the end it was awfully… _lucky, _so to speak…"

THE END  
...

_I know that ending was a little odd, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else. _

_So, what did you think of it? Please leave a review to let me know. If you can find any sort of typo, please be sure to mention it in your review. :)  
_


End file.
